


One Step. Two Step.

by nataliarostova (sharonsnatalia)



Series: Femslash February 2k18 [1]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharonsnatalia/pseuds/nataliarostova
Summary: A dance and a kiss.





	One Step. Two Step.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Femslah February

One step. 

“Let me teach you how to dance, Mary.”

 

Two step. 

A smile spread across painted lips.

 

One step. 

Bodies pressed against each other.

 

Two step.

Hands woven together.

 

One step.

She smells of lilacs, Mary notes.

 

Two step.

Her hands are soft, Mary notes.

 

One step.

A light pink hue adorns her cheeks, Mary notes.

 

Two step.

Her curls bounce with every movement.

 

One step. 

Her lips are stained a light pink.

 

Two step.

She’s just close enough to kiss.

 

One step. 

She kisses like Aphrodite, Mary notes. 

 

Two step.

_ I love her, _ Mary notes.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and give kudos!
> 
> Yell at me about Marynat on [tumblr.](lesbianprincessmary.tumblr.com)


End file.
